


You Kill Me With Your Killer Cock

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	You Kill Me With Your Killer Cock

Waylon pulled him into a bruising kiss. The Joker. His lover. And their tongues fought for dominance. Waylon winning just like always. And the Joker biting him, hard enough to draw blood. Just. Like. Always.

They were laying on the couch together. Joker tucked into his chest. Kissing as the movie played. Waylon's favorite. 10 Things I Hate About You. Cheesy and romantic at the same time. And Perfect. Just. Like. The. Joker.

He kissed him again, gentler this time. The sweet taste of the Joker on his tongue. And the jester sucked on his lower lip, scars rubbing on his chin. Fuck. The damn clown was making him hard. Waylon's huge cock was fucking hard.

And Joker noticed. Of course he noticed. And slid his hand closer. Resting just out of reach. And Waylon growled in frustration. He wished the clown would touch him already.

"Fuck you Joker" Waylon snarled.

"That's kind of the point" the clown responded, a fucking smirk on his scarred face.

"Cocksucker" he tried.

"Also the point" Joker said with a widening smile. Fuck this. Fuck that. And Fuck clown.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes J" Waylon rumbled in his lover's ear. He nibbled gently on the lobe, careful not to pierce the skin. Joker moaned and slid his hand closer to the beast's throbbing cock. Fuck.

He pulled the clown into a chaste kiss and they moaned in unison. Joker palmed him through his sweatpants. Oh fuck. This damn clown was going to be the death of Killer Croc. Waylon pulled Joker closer who fingered the waistband of his pants. He carefully sliced a claw through the t-shirt the clown was wearing. He wanted to cum at the mere sight of Joker. Lean frame with taught muscles. The clown snapped him out of his thoughts with a quick kiss. His lover pulled the sweatpants down so the head of Waylon's cock was peaking out. They both growled in satisfaction. Joker rested the pad of his thumb on the tip. The beast jerked his hips upward.

"Ah ah ah, not until I'm ready Waylon" the clown chastised him. He lowered his head in mock apology. Joker cupped his chin and kissed him deeply. His tongue pushing against Waylon's teeth, asking for permission. He slightly opened his sharp jaws, allowing his lover to enter. Joker swirled his tongue along the beast's razor sharp teeth. Feeling them. Learning them. And Waylon let him take control. Liked him taking away his power. Loved it.

Joker slowly pulled Waylon's sweatpants down until his erect cock sprang out into the warm air. Fuck.

"Damn I should start calling you Killer Cock". Waylon blushed at that, his cock only growing harder. Joker smiled his special smile. The one only he was allowed to see. Waylon smiled back, his pointed teeth showing and Joker pulled him into another kiss. Joker squirmed down the couch until his mouth was above Waylon's throbbing erect cock. He smiled and dragged his tongue across the very tip of the throbbing member. The beast moaned and bucked his hips up into Joker's hot wet mouth. He let out a little moan of his own as the huge cock filled his mouth.

Waylon gasped as the clown swirled his talented tongue along the slit of his cock. He smiled at the reaction and brought his hand up to play with the giant balls hanging near his neck. The beast shuddered and thrust up into Joker's mouth again. The clown slowly slid his lips down the length of his cock. They moaned in unison.

Waylon could feel his climax coming.

"J I can't hold on" Waylon whined

"Then don't" Joker growled through a moan. So Waylon listened to him. Listened to the Joker. He let go.

He was cumming in the clown's mouth. Oh fuck. Waylon lay still after the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. He could feel Joker still moving.

"What are you doing?" Waylon demanded. He gently placed his claws under Joker's chin and stared into the burning green eyes. The clown smirked and sat up. His smaller cock was still trapped in the constraining boxers he wore. Waylon grinned and pulled Joker towards his already hardening cock. The clown wiggled his ass on the beast's member. Waylon growled at that and nipped at Joker's neck leaving a small reddish mark on the pale skin.

"Beg for my cock J" Waylon whispered in his ear before licking inside it. Joker shivered and nodded.

"Please let me have your big cock. I need you inside me. Pretty please with cum on top" Joker begged.

"Good boy" Waylon rumbled. He tugged Joker's boxers down and pushed him on his back. The beast let his breath ghost along Joker's exposed hole. He kept clenching and unclenching. Waylon's tongue licked around his entrance and Joker let out a moan.

When his tongue slithered inside the tight hole his lover cried out with pleasure. After a minute or two he withdrew and Joker whined at the loss. His hole clenching around nothing.

Waylon spit in his palm and quickly rubbed it into his erection. He pushed into the tight heat and the pair moaned in unison. On the first thrust he pulled out until the head met resistance then pushed in until he was balls deep.

"Beg for me" Waylon hissed. The clown shook his head and stuck his tongue out. He smirked and stopped thrusting completely. Joker whined and pushed back against him. Waylon didn't move at all.

"Please Waylon" he swallowed "I need you". The beast smiled his toothy grin and bit down on the back of Joker's neck. The clown howled with pleasure. Waylon thrusted suddenly and his lover moaned in time. He could again feel his climax coming. Harder this time. One final thrust and he was finished. Waylon's cum filled Joker's ass. The clown was panting with arousal.

Waylon reached around and gave Joker's cock a few careful tugs, being mindful of his claws. The clown's release splattered on Waylon's hand. He smiled and licked it off his palm. Joker blushed and smiled at him. The beast pulled out slowly to avoid overstimulating Joker. He then wrapped his arms around his lover and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you J" Waylon said under his breath.

"I love you too Waylon" Joker whispered back.


End file.
